The Games We Play
by TheBasicBitch
Summary: DPOV. Rose has some plans for Dimitri's time off, and they may or may not involve hand cuffs and teasing. But don't worry, I won't leave you turned on, after all, it's all about the BIG finish. Rated for Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: hello lovelies, I realize I haven't finished the other story, but I had this idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. So, here's a new one! Yes, there will be multiple parts, I don't plan on leaving you hanging-for too long. I have most of it finished I just want to draw it out a bit. **

**The characters belong to Richelle Mead, the story is mine. There will probably be a second part in at the end of today, so keep a look out! I like to tease, but finishing is more fun ****.**

**DPOV:**

When Rose told me about her plans for my time off, I really couldn't help it, I was hard all day. More than once I had to adjust my pants, while I wanted to do more, I knew that would go against the rules that she had outlined. Well, it would if I didn't tell her. The game was simple, 'how many times could I cum in one day'. Even though I had to patrol the morning, she was relentless with the teasing. She left me a note this morning that made me groan out. I was thinking too much again and was forced to readjust myself. I knew I wasn't going to last. I had to take a break, _2 minutes_, I would have my break and _take care of myself_. Just as I thought that, I could see Mikhail Tanner walking towards me.

"Hey, you can go take your break now, it's not like anything is really going to happen in the day".

I nodded my thanks and made my way towards the Guardian compound. I found my way into the bathrooms, locking myself and pull out my phone first. I knew that Rose had messaged me things throughout the day, I could feel my phone vibrate so faintly and yet, it still made me quiver a bit, but I was more than a bit nervous to look. Looking now, I knew I had a right to be. And I definitely wouldn't have been able to hide the very obvious erection I now had. One was a picture of a barely-there black lace outfit on our bed and the question: **Would you like to be able to take something off, or just have me ready for you? ** The next was her, almost naked, hair almost completely covering her breasts, and less pantie and more floss with the message: **How do I even put this on? You'll have to help me. **That was enough for me right there, my pants were too tight. I unbuckled and pulled them down just far enough to expose my hardened rod. The first touch had a calming effect, then the intensity multiplied ten-fold. "Roza" I hissed out, and began thinking of the gorgeous women who occupied my every thought. Then a memory, as I tightened my hand around my cock and began a steady movement up and down the shaft.

_It had been a long week and I hadn't seen her much on this trip, we seemed to be on mostly opposite schedules. Finally, however we had time off. I had made my way to the sauna as soon as she texted. When I opened the door, I founder her in skimpy bikini lounging spread out over one of the benches. I maintained my guardian mask as she looked over at me. I began thinking rather unpleasant thoughts to calm myself. I sat down across from her. She immediately stood up and sat down beside me, laying her head on my chest. I tried more unpleasant thoughts as she sighed out. _

I worked my hand across my length more intensely. I had wanted to take her as soon as I had seen her in that suit. That feeling replicated as my hips jerked at the thought.

_I sighed too, and looped my arm around her. "It's good to finally see you."_

"_Yeah, it feels like they're purposefully working against us", I nodded at her words. She moved her hand to my thigh and squeezed my length, successfully undoing all the work I had been trying to do since the moment I saw her. _

"_Rose!" I chastised. "Here? Anyone could walk in." I said in probably the most unconvincing tone._

"_No, they won't" she said in such a matter of fact way, I raised my eyebrow. "I might have walked right through the guardian quarters and told them we would be in the sauna". I jerked up at that. _

"_Ros- "_

"_I didn't say what we were doing, but they all know what kind of wrath they would face if they walked in now." She was rubbing more aggressively and I didn't really understand all the words she was saying anymore._

"_Other guests" I tried to say as I pulled her into my lap. She was undoing her top and I was trying to get my stiff dick out my shorts. "Fuck", it was rare that I swore in English, but I found it to be a kind of turn on for Rose. I got myself out and just about shoved it up through her swim bottoms. "these need easier access" I hissed-_

"Roza" I groaned, forgetting I was in an echoing bathroom. I needed to keep a modicum of decency in this building.

_She chuckled at that and undid her swim top, her boobs doing the little drop clap thing that I loved so much. I pulled her by her hips towards me and actually ripped the suit off her body, revealing her slick coated mound, I impaled her on me. She almost screamed at the sudden pleasure and surprise of the situation, I covered her mouth in a kiss to keep it from escaping. By St. Vlad's she always got me so out of control, I felt like a teenager again. I thrust into her and she matched my pace. I covered her mouth with mine again in an attempt to control her volume. She got the message and pulled her lips back so she could tilt her hips at different angle. She put her hands on my knees-_

I realized I was making noise, I did, but it didn't matter, I was closing in on bliss.

_Hands on my knees leaning back her breasts bounced up and down, up and down I thrust faster, supporting her lower back. Up and down they went and I watched, wanting them in my mouth, but wanting to watch. _

"Roza-Roza-Roza" the bathroom echoed with my whispered groans of her name.

_I broke when her back arched a little more, jerking those plump, bundles together. The only thing covering her was the sweat from our activity and the water vapor from the room. _

I cried out, too loud as I let my cum shoot out onto the bathroom floor. I swore in Russian at the sight. When I was done cleaning myself and the bathroom up, I checked my phone. I had to go back for my last hour, then I would be with Rose. As I was making my way back to my post, ready to check in, a guard stopped me.

"Hey, you just got cleared for your last hour, they accidentally assigned you to two posts and someone else to each. Both are already there and you're the lucky bastard who gets to go early." I thanked her and went to check out, then I texted Rose that I was on my way home.

On the way there, my earlier release seemed pointless, I was already having a tougher time then I care to admit with the tent of my pants navigating me to the apartment. When I got there, I called out for Rose who appeared completely normal, clothed in her regular jeans and a T-shirt, hair up in a bun. I wasn't disappointed per-say, it was still Rose in jeans and T-shirt, and that always had an effect on me. It was just so casual, and she didn't really need to try, it was almost sexier when she didn't. With the way she had been teasing earlier however, I was a little surprised she didn't do something extreme. When she got closer however, I saw her eyes were hooded with lust.

"Rose", I said then I pulled her in and kissed her. Dragging her up against me so she could feel how ready I already was. She accepted the kiss, but then pulled back a bit to look me in the eye.

"You trust me, right?" I didn't understand.

"Of course, Roza" completely sure of my answer.

"Okay, so I have to show you something before I ask you that again." She took my hand and began leading me to the guest bedroom. I pulled her back up against my chest as soon as I saw her hips sway, I needed that. She laughed and we continued walking at a slower rate as kissed her neck and she guided our feet. Once we made it into our room. It took me a minute to stop and then she stepped away and turned to look at my reaction.

She had set up handcuffs so they hung from our headboard. She had changed out the sheets to red silk with a matching duvet and pillows. The lights were dimmed and I saw a collection of what looked like flavored oils and a silk blindfold on the night stand.

"So…" she trailed off. "Do you trust me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: See, I told you I would get it up in the same day. I do like to tease, but usually rush in the effort. So please enjoy. Will I post part three tomorrow? I mean, probably. Like I said, I get an idea and I just have to get it out. Love ya!**

**Story note: for Rose's little outfit idea, I really had Dita Von Tesse in mind while doing it, so if you **_**really **_**want a visual you can look up some of her strip teases on YouTube, or some outfit ideas, but that's the general vibe. As per-the usual, Character belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me. **

"_So…" she trailed off. "Do you trust me?"_

I groaned at the sight of her looking so timid in the midst of our new sex chamber and wrapped her up into a kiss, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was now so hard it was painful.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Yes" I breathed out.

"You know the game is called 'how many times can I make _you _come', right? You'll be strapped into that-first" she added as almost an afterthought, while she nuzzled into my neck.

"I understand" I said it, and honestly, if I had to take a turn to get her into that, I could get on board. I enjoyed when she took control, her confidence was another sexy turn on, all on its own.

"In that case" she unwrapped herself from me and stepped back, "I'm going to need you to take off all your clothes" she said it in a sweet way, but with an underlaying authority that she had found in her new title as queen's guard. I obeyed, stripping down to by black briefs. She stared for a minute, lost in thought, and I thought I might be able to turn this whole situation around and get her into those handcuffs first, but alas she looked me in the eye. She guided me to the bed and I laid down on my back but pulled her on top of me first and kissed her hard. She rubbed against me and pulled her closer. I hadn't realized it, but she had brought my right hand up and locked me in.

"Dimitri, did you- have a little fun earlier today" she was looking me in the eye as she said it, my left hand tightened on her hip and I swallowed hard. I couldn't lie to her and I had definitely disobeyed her rules. She tsked. "You should have admitted it. That 0-1, and now… I'm not gonna let you watch as I get ready." She sighed and quickly got my left hand cuffed. Then rocked against my body. I pulled, forgetting I was cuffed in. She threw her head back and laughed. "What did it? What made you…" she rubbed her hands against my abs and sighed, "lose control like that?"

"You" I was breathing heavy, my accent thick, "it's always you, the messages, the picture. Then I was remembering the time in the sauna". She was sliding back and forth along my length, it felt good, but not nearly as good as it could be.

"Yeah, that fun, but I'm hoping that tonight will give you a few more memories to replace them". I felt the loss as she got up, my cock straining for her. I groaned and she looked over her shoulder at me. "I could get used to this", she said and disappeared behind an old school modesty shade she had set up.

I waited a minute, then two. "Roza, how long is that going to take?!" I called and I heard a light chuckle.

"Am I not giving you enough?" she said it an almost babying tone. "well we can't have that, now can we". She moaned.

"Dimitri, uhhhh, Dimitri, I-I" she began, and any tightness loss in that amount of time was back instantly and I was more than ready for her. "Oh, Dimitri", I heard a buzzing sound coming from behind the shade. I knew it was the vibrator she had bought for when I was away. I knew she was just faking it, but it didn't stop me from yanking on the cuffs.

"Roza!" I wanted to get those sounds from her, I hated that damned vibrator. She walked out from behind the shade and it took every shred of control I had left to not blow my load at the sight. She had on a black and nude lace corset that left helped to push Roza's breasts up to a mouth-watering position, I just wanted to start sucking and biting, nipping. I groaned, "Roza". The bottoms were little ruffled cheeky panties, that made her ass look more voluptuous. Her legs were covered in black mesh stockings, and her black shoes looked about 7 inches tall, I wasn't sure how she was going to walk in them, but then again, I was hoping she would do a lot more laying. she strutted towards the bed and I prepared myself to feel her body on top of mine. She leaned down, just out of reach of my lips.

"Is that better" she moans it out. I pulled on the chains again. I was more than a little frustrated with the situation. But I was catching on, I got locked up so she could do this without me as a distraction. She swiped the cherry flavored oil of the night stand, and walked to the end of the bed. I scooched up on the silk sheets so I could see all of her. She turned to turn on the speaker in the corner a sultry sound started playing and Rose began to move.

I had danced with the creature in front of me numerous times, I'd seen her dance with other people numerous times, but not like this. She swayed slightly, keeping with tonight's theme of tease. She sauntered forward, placing each hand on my calves, sliding up and down. I groaned slid down the headboard a bit, trying to get her to move up and touch me where I wanted her most. She backed up and showed me her back. She started unzipping that corset of hers and moaned out, "Rose", and even I could hear the pain in my voice. "Rose", but she just kept sliding and sliding. Turning to the front she dropped the corset and kicked it to the side, to reveal a bra in the same style, groaning again at the new attraction. She leaned down a bit and moved her hands to her inner thighs, working her way up, up, up. She paused at her mound, moving back and forth, moaning as she did so. I writhed; she was doing the things I wanted to do. She made eye contact. And moved up more, sliding over her hips she gyrated them side to side in time with the almost forgot music. She continued her wander upwards towards her breasts, she squeezed and pulled moaning as if I wasn't there at all. I was getting a glimpse at a sexually-frustrated Rose, the Rose when I was gone for a week or so. Finally, she made her way to her neck, then back down, a smooth slide all the way down to the panties, hooking her fingers in the waist and turning her back to me again. She began a slow roll down uncovering a black lace thong and her perfect ass. She kicked them off too. And turned back to me. She walked forward to the edge of the bed. "Roza-Roza" my accent was so heavy now. Her hand touched my ankle and began gliding up towards my clothed erection, my breath getting heavier and heavier, she leaned forward, giving me a better view of her heavy breasts. Right before she touched my briefs she reached just below and grabbed the forgotten oil, I groaned out my frustration. I could see she was breathing heavily too. She poured oil into her hands and then went to her thighs, rubbing then to her hips. She adjusted so I could see her kneed her ass. "UUGH, Roza please" I was on an edge. I was pulsing. She picked the oil up again and poured it directly onto her breasts, I was too close, she kneaded her breasts under the bra now, moaning out in heart stopping way. I felt lightheaded, which made sense since all the blood was pulsing in my dick. I wanted to close my eyes at the pain, but couldn't out of fear of missing what was next. I looked at her and she paused, reaching up to let her hair fall down from its bun. I cried out as I came _hard_. She hadn't touched me, and still I gushing out. _God, when did I lose all my control?_ My briefs were now drenched in the obvious offence. "0-2" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: look another chapter, I'm not trying to distract myself from the other story what so ever, not at all. This is all I have for this story so far so the next update will probably be in about a week or so, I'll probably finish off the next chapter 'You've Neglected Me' then come back to this. I'm also starting a collection of One-Shots the first will be a **_**very **_**detailed description of the sauna and all that goes with it, which may or may not be based on real events, so be on the look-out for that. Enjoy! As always, characters belong to Richelle Mead, and the story is mine.**

**Story updates will become weekly. I'll let you know if I won't be posting for awhile. As it is, I plan on posting next Friday/Saturday.**

I looked up at her and my length began to regrow as I stared back her oil slicked skin, her hair falling over her shoulders and sticking a bit in the oil. She climbed more onto the bed, dragging her body up sitting up on her knees, she gyrated pulling her hair up and dropping it. She reached behind to unclasped her bra, it fell away revealing rhinestone pasties covering her pert peaks. She grabbed the oil from the foot of the bed and poured more down her chest, a pleasured moan as she did so. Maintaining eye contact she massaged the oil in, kneading and pulling, twisting a bit, lifting them up and letting them drop. The sound of her oil and sweat slicked breast hitting each other, her sounds of arousal, it all had me about to beg.

She dropped her hands from her own body and reached for my hips and pulled off my drenched underwear. My cock stood at full attention, she caressed her way up and then moved her body up so she sat straddling just above where I wanted to slid into her. As it was, my cock was pressed right against her thick cheeks, rubbing against the floss that covered her there. The oil was back and she let it drip onto my chest. She massaged it in and I moaned right along with her. The oil was heating up as she rubbed. She leaned in and hooked her hands around her neck and kissed me, rubbing her covered nipples against my chest. I tried to deepen it, but she kept it light. She moved to my cheek and began kissing down the length of my neck. Alternating between sucking and nipping, long laps and short little licks. As she moved down, she pushed my dick down with her. When she got to my nipple, she took it in her mouth and sucked hard. She bit down and I cried out. She soothed the bite with little licks and kisses. She moved down, missing my hard length as much as possible, but I still felt the edge of her lace panties and made a deep guttural growl. She continued to lick and suck how she saw fit. I pulled on the unrelenting cuffs. I was breathing heavier and heavier as she drew closer to my frightful rod. Then she skipped it entirely, licking where the joint between my leg and the rest of my body, I whimpered "Rose". Without warning her mouth cover me. I was back to making indistinguishable sounds. The attention I so desperately needed was being administered by a wide-eyed Rose. She moaned around my length, maintaining eye contact, she hollowed her cheeks adding more pressure as my hips jerked up, shoving myself further down her throat, she moaned again and I shot off into her mouth. Her hand shot out to hold down my hip as I writhed uncontrollably under her. I came for a good two minutes and she sucked down everything I gave her and finished off with a kiss right on the tip of my still hardened length.

I was breathing even heavier than I did during our workouts. She wiped the corners of her mouth. She re-straddled me rocking back and forth on my length. I could feel something now, it wasn't lace against my cock, it was her drenched mound. "Roza-You-they're"

"crotchless?", she giggled, "Remember our conversation about, _easy access_? Oh, and I believe that's 0-3." she rolled her hips again and I jerked up. I unexpectedly entered her tight, wet, heat and shot off into another orgasm, she clenched around me, taking everything, I had to give. "0-4" she could barely get it out, she was panting so hard. She was too close this time, and I decided it was time to even the score. I thrust into her, she moaned and rubbed her chest against mine, the oil from before allowing her to slide up and down my chest and me in and out of her with ease. I got faster, feeling her clench tighter, I strained against the cuffs, I needed to wait for her, but she kept delaying, "Roza, let it go" I was breathing heavily in her ear, my accent making me barely coherent, "just-let-go" with a catch of her breath and clutch that dragged the orgasm out of me, right along with her. I caged her as much as I could with my upper body as she collapsed into me, I slid down so I was lying flat on the bed.

"Rose-Roza, please untie me", my breathes uneven, my arms were exhausted, wrists throbbing. "Please Roza". She nodded against my chest and moved, she sat up and reached for the cuffs. Directly in front of me was her oiled and sweat coated breasts. On in pulse I sat up and took her breast into my mouth and bit down on the covered peak, _hard_, she cried out falling into the headboard getting her breast much closer. I pulled at the cuffs again, I realized I was now much more of a distraction, but I couldn't seem to stop, I wanted that cover off, now. The cherry flavored oil, smooth and slick, mixed with her natural aroma that made it impossible to stop. Somehow, she got herself together enough to get one cuff… then the other. As soon as I was free, I flipped her under me, I ripped the both covers off, she cried out in a painful pleasure and I continued to suck and bite and kiss, soothing the burn. Her wild cries reigniting the fire that had been stirring since this morning.

She wrapped her legs around me and muttered something that sounded like, "1-4". I groaned out as my hips rocked into her of their own accord. As much as it pained me, I unwrapped her legs from around me and she began to protest. But I silenced her as I put my mouth to her slick coated pussy. The cherry mixing with her essence was becoming too much again. "Dimitri-Dimitri" it was like a dream, her writhing her hands curled in my locks and pressed me into her more, her short like pants of, "Uh, Uh, uh" she began, and it incredible to be getting those sounds from her with my own ministrations, with that I broke, yet again unable to finish her off. "1-5" she hissed, not seeming to upset so long as she saw me lose control.

I cut that off by sitting up and back on the silk sheets and pulling right on top of me, sheathing myself within her heat. It was a mistake, too hot, too tight, her essence flowing out of her strong, allowing me to enter all the way, I rocketed off into an orgasm. "And now its 1-6".

"I plan on getting even". I began licking her everywhere.

"Not tonight, Comrade. It's supposed to be-"

I was on top of her and began to thrust hard and quick. Faster, and faster, then I stopped completely stilling, only the feel of me pulsing inside of her. She mewled at the sensation. trying to bring her hips up to begin moving us again. I drew her in completely and held her firm so she couldn't move. "How many times can I make _you _come" I finished. "Which means, I can play too", I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Real note at the bottom. All Character belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me.**

Rose _tried _to want to pull away. She relaxed and then tensed, torn between being hooked on the sensation of me pulsing in her and wanting to reclaim the hand that she had held all day. Desire won out and she began moving her hips, I had paused to give her a minute to decide weather she would let me have her or she would make me have her. I buried deep into her, supporting myself on my forearms so I wasn't completely crushing her, letting my lips dance over her neck as I thrust, thrust, thrust. She clawed at me, finally begging _me_ for more. Despite her earlier ministrations, I still had plenty of drive left in me, and the night was still young. I was once again placed on an edge alone, will Rose danced a good distance away. I slid my hand between us to her clit, stroking the nerves, I felt Rose quiver around me, finally deciding to show up to our game night and the edge of the orgasm cliff I was dragging her towards. She panted in my ear, the sound so sweet and arousing. "Fuck", I groaned under my breath. She tightened at my voice, I rubbed harder then pulled back. She tensed at the absence of the stimulation.

"Tease" she huffed out, I stopped moving completely letting my dick sink all the way back into her, testing the new pulsing sensation within her. "Dimitri" she whined out and reached for her bud. I grabbed her hand with more agility then I had had all night.

"No Rose, I get to make you cum". I held on. Even in her weaken, lust filled state she still tried to get her hands on herself. She whimpered at the lack of contact. I moved slowly, trying to maintain my control. Rose noticed something about my demeanor change and focused her eyes on me. She relaxed around me, no longer clenching, my cock instantly grew, searching for the previous sensation, I jerked my hips. Rose smirked as I lost my composure. She relaxed and sighed out, heaving her plump breasts so they giggled with the movement. I jerked again at the sight and I couldn't hide the reaction. I knew that she was hiding her desire, it was right under the surface of her facade, I tried to match that look. But Rose giveth and taketh, this time she decided to give. She clenched her inner muscles and I moved slamming my length into her, I could get my control back, I could, I just needed this for a bit. But I looked up at her breasts as I pulled back and noticed them moving up to her face and gliding back down in time with my movements and for the countless time that night, I lost my control. I began slamming into her, she moved so easily against the red silk I was afraid I would lose her. I let go of her hands and grabbed her hips slamming her into me, now I was more secure of my hold. She gasped out in panting cries, I lost it, but I continued to move, hoping to stimulate her to finish, luckily for me the feel of me pouring in seemed to trigger her. Her reaction was what I was hoping from her, clenching and squeezing around me, looking me in the eye as she cried out her pleasure. I clutched her hips sure she would probably be bruised by my hold tomorrow. After the haze of our interaction subsided, I began pulling out of her.

"No, No, not yet just a little longer like this" she plead, holding me to her. And how could I deny her? "Damn it, that's what? 2-7? It would have to be, because there was you jerking off somewhere in the Guardian building thinking about the last time, we had sex in public" I groaned picturing the original moment and then in the bathroom. "Then there was me teasing the orgasm out of you with my stripping." I groaned again, two times without her stimulating me, it was happening again too. Rose was naturally tight and hot, but she was relaxed right now, and it would be obvious that I was hardening again. I attempted to calm myself. "Then there was that massage and blow job." I grabbed her hips and sank into her as much as possible moaning out as I did so. She ignored the movement. "Oh, and you got a bonus orgasm by- AH!" I had flipped us over so she was now on top and I was on my back.

"Where I got to enter paradise and didn't have it in me to _have_ _it_ in me" she laughed at that, leaning forward and placing her hands on my lower stomach, tossing her head back so her hair fell behind her.

"what a way to- to-to-phrase it" I was trying to distract her from the counting. "Then you took me with you" she breathed out, still counting against my abs. "You tried to get me back, but-oh my God!", I thought it was an exclamation aimed at what I was currently doing, but I was mistaken. "You ate me out and _you _came?! How did forget that?". How did I do that? What was this girl doing to me? "And that's six and including that-that" I had stared kneading her ass along with small movements inside of her, not moving so much as rubbing her insides. "that's seven. And I came then and the other time so, yeah, 2-7." She was now rocking me inside her still slow and almost lost in thought. Then stopped. She looked at me like she wanted to ask me something. "What was your favorite?"

"You?" I replied.

"No, which of tonight was your favorite, what are you going to think about when you disappear into the third bathroom at the compound?", she clarified.

"I-you- what?" How did she know?

"You think you can call out my name and no one would tell me that someone was getting off at the thought of me? Nice try, Comrade. Now which will you be thinking about?" she started her glide again.

"I-don't-it all…" then I though about my favorite part of the night. "You in your T-shirt and jeans, happy and excited to see me home" I answered honestly. She stopped again.

"I'm literally creating a new porno for you and you think _that_ was sexiest part of the night?!" she got off me and the loss of her body on me caused physical pain. My hand went to it without thinking. She looked back and this time she was the one grabbing my hands. I pulsed fighting off the reaction and lost. I didn't make a sound as it happened this time, just swallowed hard. I watched myself pour out, thick and white, watching it land on Roza's mesh tights and I swallowed again.

She looked at me and I returned her gaze unsure where this left us. She released my hands and stood up, swaying slightly on her tall heels. She bent down giving me a new kind of view of her as hooked her impossibly tall heel and took it off. She stayed on her toes so she was even as she took off the other one. She dropped them to the side. Then she placed her foot on the bed revealing a remarkable amount of flexibility, but that wasn't the only thing. Her easy access panties revealed that she was wet and ready. She rolled the stocking looking at me with a blank expression. She reached her foot and tossed jerked it off. She put her leg down and then turned her back to me she walked over to the dresser she turned to the side, she lifted her other foot and grabbed it, she twisted so her leg was lifted behind her pulling her foot to her head and slipping off the remaining stocking she dropped it at her feet, and looked at me again. She went behind the modesty shade and a minute later I heard the buzzing sound of the vibrator she had teased earlier.

"Rose!" I said more than a little angry at her antics for the evening. Did it really matter which part was my favorite? I knocked down the shade and she was sitting in the arm chair splayed out, holding the device to her clit. She looked me in the eye and only the shallow rise and fall of her chest queued me in to the fact that she was getting aroused from this. I reached down and pressed the button to turn it off. "Come back to bed Rose" she looked at me for a minute, still pissed, then she stood up to go flop on the bed. I got up too, resting against the headboard. I pulled her too me so she was nestled in my side.

"I love you and tonight has been a form of painful pleasure I didn't know I wanted. But you-you on your own are something that I'm never ready for. I think about you constantly. If I'm not with you I want to be and when I am with you, I just want you all to myself. So yes, you, just regular you tonight were my favorite part, because it was the first you, I saw after being away from you." I finished my lame explanation hoping it would smooth over the worse of it, and if it didn't, I had a few other ways of making it up to her.

"I don't know how to be mad after that. But I put a lot of effort into this and it would be nice if you actually enjoyed some of it."

"Roza, I more than enjoyed myself."

"Enjoyed? Past tense? I still have more things planned, Comrade. I'm still wearing 'clothing', the night isn't over until we physically cannot have anymore sex." With that she slid down my body, smirking at my already straining cock and captured it between her still oily breasts.

"Roza". She kept her smirk and began rubbing my dick between the two. I could only stare and moan she squeezed tighter, the image before me so erotic I knew I would never get it out of my mind. Then planted a little kiss at my tip, pre-cum spilled out a bit and she moaned at the sight, with a little flick of her tongue she swiped it up. It was pointless though, more followed and Rose began licking and sucking what wasn't being attended too by her breasts.

"And that's nine for the night", Rose said after she finished sucking my juices off my length. I pulled her up to sit against me, while I caught my breathe. I combed my fingers through her hair. She was breathing heavily too. I kissed the top of her hair.

"Oh my, Roza. How do you do this?" she sighed into my chest and then sat up.

"You going soft on me, Comrade?" she got up and straddled my waist, I reached up and grabbed her hips to hold her steady.

"Impossible with you around." I said looking longingly into her eyes. I got her, was my reaction every day I got to wake up with her in my arms, I don't think I was ever going to get over her.

She sank down and felt like we were finally in sync for the night. We began moving in steady time with each other. It started as a slow burn, I felt Rose finally losing herself in the night's events.

"Dimitri" she sighed out. When she was like this, soft and gentle it was a different kind of turn on. There was the Rose who was just pure, raw energy, wild reckless abandon. Then there was this softer side that people rarely got to see. The passion was still there, but more as a simmer.

"Roza-look at me when you-." I was breathless, but she nodded her understanding of what I was trying to say. "Oh Roza" the crescendo to our steady movements began. It started with shallowed breathes from her, then a gentle rubbing of her insides. Neither of us were being to loud, we wanted this to be between us. She collapsed forward clutching me, face buried in my neck. I kept our movements going her breathing in my ear punctuation my movements. I began getting faster and Rose held fast. "Roza-I'm- I'm going" she leaned back while keeping her arms around my neck, looking me in the eyes. Her pants matching mine. We broke at the same time, looking as we did so, so connected, fitting so perfectly. When we were finished, we laid down and continued breathing each other in.

I had Rose in a state of bliss and I wanted her to feel the love she had shown me tonight. I moved and she rolled to her back, eyes still closed from our last tris. I moved over her now and she opened her eyes, I kissed my way down her body when I got to her 'underwear' I bit and slid them down her legs, she squirmed under the attention. I kissed her dripping center and lapped up her essence. She cooed at the feeling. "Dimitri", she whined out. Her hand went into my hair and pulled me away. "I need more, I need to feel all of you", she continued her whine. I obliged and moved to her center. She grabbed on to my hardened length and positioned it at her entrance. I pressed in and we began a steady climb. It was a while before our desire got the better of us. Rose moaned out and jerked up faster than before, I matched her new intensity, wanting to give her the pleasure she had given me. Then it was me who needed more. I increased the pace again and found my way to her bundle of nerves, I danced around it. Rose wrapped her arms tighter around me, face in my neck, her pleas now muffled by my shoulder. She finally broke with an arch, pulling me deeper into her. She triggered my release and I flowed into her with a groan.

We both fell into a puddle of bliss. I dragged her up to me and she finished by finding her position across my chest. I cradled her to me as we both worked our way down from the high. I felt both drained and ready to run a marathon, it felt like I had just been cleaned out. I kissed the hair of the beauty who helped me find the peace I needed. She sighed into me and I began drifting off into the blissful hazy that only she could create.

**A.N: My first chapter of my one-shot collection is up go check it out, While We Were There. If you have any requests feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. I don't judge, I'll write **_**almost**_** anything, I'm trying to write what you guys like. Thanks for reading, if you have any comments or criticism, I like notes. Thank you to those who already sent me requests!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: You didn't think I would forget about this one, right? Character's belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me. Real note at the bottom.**

I stirred from my daze some time later to the feel hot liquid dripping onto my chest, feeling it heat further under Rose's pressure. I opened my eyes to her looking hungrily at my chest, not noticing me she began licking and sucking the oil. She moved her hand through it and suddenly noticed another presence. She stared for a second, deciding how to act and moved her oil slick hands to my member and began a smooth movement. The oil heating me up, she continued kissing and licking, lapping up the oil on my chest as she moved her hand up and down. She moved her other hand down and began fondling my heavy sack, the oil warming there too. It was almost a sensory overload. My breathing deep, but no where near steady. She applied more pressure to both areas, she bit down on my nipple and then soothed the bit with kisses and laps. I grunted out my need. She moved faster applying steady pressure, I broke as her grip tightened, spilling out onto the red silk duvet. She moved up looking me in the eye and smiled.

"What a way to wake up".

"Ha, you didn't think we were done yet, did you? because I have a few ideas if you're feeling a little worn down." Ideas of a Rose in those cuffs danced through my mind again. I ran my hands down her naked curves, she shivered at the touch.

"You trust me, right Roza?" I had to be sure that she was completely comfortable going into this situation, it seemed like it would be too close to our darker experiences to make her comfortable.

Bringing her hands to my face to force me to look her in the eye, "Dimitri, I trust you with my life; I trust you with this". I nodded at her words, feeling reassured by her sincerity. I moved out of the way and she took her place on the bed. I kissed her hard and moved her left hand into one of the cuffs. She had her right hand in my hair holding me to her lips. I reached around and held it and squeezed it as a final comfort before locking her in. I pulled away from her lips to see her looking at me with a smile on her face, her legs crossed at the ankles. "What's first, Comrade?". I was reeling at the thought; I hadn't thought this far ahead.

Noticing my hesitation, "How about, you grab that chocolate oil and go from there. Oh, and don't worry, they're completely safe for _consumption_". I followed her instructions grabbing the oil from her midnight snack. I began pouring at the top of her collar bone, watching it pull in the hollow and then flow down her chest, finding the natural valley between her two peaks to her center. She moaned at the sensation, her eyes still on my face. I poured more this time directly on her voluptuous mounds, she moaned louder. I started a slow massage, beginning at her shoulders, and then moved to two of my favorite parts of her. She rubbed her legs together, trying to giver herself some friction, I wasn't having it. I paused to reach down and spread her legs apart kneeling between them so she couldn't continue her movements.

"Dimitri" she whimpered out, but I stayed firm. Continuing my breast massage as she panted her pleasure. "Uh" I looked down to see the heat flowing from her and my erect cock quivered, wanting to relieve the tension that I was causing. She had been patient though, letting me work myself up into a state while she teased from afar. I moved lower to her hips then, avoiding her wet center, began a massage along her right thigh, so close to where she needed me. I moved down to her knee, then switched to the other side, repeating my actions. She writhed and groaned under my touch. I stopped moving, and so did she, gulping in anticipation. Grabbing her legs and I moved them farther out, allowing me access where she was spilling out. She did a sharp intake of breath as I entered. I kept a hold of her legs, moving them up to hit deeper inside of her.

"God, Dimitri, more." I pushed her legs back farther, spreading them wider. I went in fast and a slow drag to my tip, then the quick slam in. Rose's breathes grew more ragged as I continued. I slowed the pace, then sped up, slowing it down to stop buried into the hilt letting her feel me. "Please" she said. I smiled humorlessly and then sped up to a frenzied pace, watching Rose slid back and forth along the duvet, the bounce of her breasts spurring me on. She tensed, with a cry and yank on the chains, she came. I continued a bit more slowly, helping her come down from her high as I spilled into her. Rose relaxed completely and I moved out of her.

"I have something else in mind", I said as I undid her cuffs. She looked a little disappointed at the idea. She shrieked as I flipped her over onto her stomach. Interpreting the situation, Rose moved to her hands and knees presenting her backside to me. I quickly sheathed myself in her, hands on hips and began hitting that spot deep inside her drenched pussy. Her cries were almost instantaneous. I continued my thrusts feeling her shake on the edge.

"Dimitri-Dimitri" she moaned out, my name encouraging the movement. Her pace grew frantic signaling she was on the verge; she was breathless and with a hitch of her breath she fell over the edge shaking. I helped her down from the high, she collapsed onto her forearms.

"Again-more" , she panted out. I was still hard in her so I began her steady movements, she moved her ass back asking for more. I leaned over her, pressing against her back and grabbing her breasts roughly. Pulling and tugging, slamming into her, the sounds of her ass smacking against me mixing with the sounds of our moans. The extra stimulation brings us up fast, letting us cum together. I fell and rolled onto my side keeping her against me so her back was pressed to my chest as we came down from the high.

I pulled out and she rolled to her stomach, still breathing deeply. I grabbed the discarded oil from before and began pouring on her back and ass. I began a steady back massage, loving the sounds she immediately gave me. I rubbed, capturing the side of her breasts and worked my down the outer edge of her ribs and her hips then her lower back. I got to her perky cheeks and groaned the feeling of them molding to my touch. I spread her cheeks to get easier access to her heated center. I groaned at the sight of it dripping I began massaging there too, paying attention to her clit, knowing she needed an easy release not the tease. Her sighs of content were punctuated with hitches in her steady breathes, she was tensing up now.

"Just relax Roza" I kissed her shoulder, and continued, sliding my fingers in and out of leaking heat. I groaned at the feeling of her arousal. She was winding tighter and relaxing simultaneously. I dragged her closer and closer to the edge, keeping a steady constant pace. This time she released with a sigh of content, Drenching my hand with her essence. I pulled my hand out of her and licked up what she gave me, a deep moan escaping me as I tasted her.

Roza rolled over, moving so I was still in between her legs. She smiled in content at her state and mine, admiring my cock standing at full attention, a bit of pre-cum rolling down the length. I liked the way the oil made her body glisten, like we'd been having sex all night, then again, we had been having sex all night. With that said I liked having an excuse to rub her down. I grabbed it again and poured more this time Rose took the initiative to begin the rub herself. I liked the look of that, but _I _still wanted to be the one doing it. I swatted her hands away, my hands taking her place. She moved her hands down to her clit and began a rub, mewling at the feeling. I growled and moved my face down to her pussy; I began sucking and biting. Her hands went to my hair, pushing my face deeper in. I flicked my tongue into her and rolled it around and then moved0 deeper with it. My hands kept up their rough play with her tits. "AH- Dimitri, I-I'm" I went up and sucked hard on her clit and then lapped up all that came gushing out as she reached her climax.

I moved up and covered her oil slick body with mine, letting her taste herself on my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her hips, forcing me into her. I bit down on her bottom lip at the sudden feeling of being wrapped so tightly into her. She thrust, pulling and pushing me inside her. I took the hits at first, trying to gauge what kind of motion she was looking for. _Hard. _I drew out and slammed back into her, matching her tempo. Fast and bruising. We continued at our pace, but I knew it wasn't sustainable. I moved in time with her rhythm, the sensation of her tight hold around me almost excruciatingly pleasurable. "Roza!" I cried out, burying my face in her neck as I came pouring into her.

**A.N: Thank you lovelies for reading! I think I have one or two more chapter in me for this story. But that depends on you guys, I could easily move the others into the one-shots, but I think they might need to shower off their activities. Please continue to PM me your requests or feel free to leave them in the reviews of one of my stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hello my loves! Sorry for the long delay on this update, but better late than never. As always, the characters belong to Richelle Mead, the story is mine! I think I counted the score correctly, but if I missed some, I apologize and let me know so I can fix it. **

The next few hours progressed in a similar fashion. A build up, a climax, a collapse. We would rest for a bit, then inevitably, one of us would squirm and the process would start back over. I was waking from a lust filled daze, Rose splayed out beside me, her head rolled to look at me and she smiled. I smiled back and closed my eyes. I felt her hand reach out and caress my cock. I was lying, flipped up on my stomach, slick from our activities. I groaned at her touch, my hands going to cover my eyes. She pumped up and down my length, in an unhurried manor. I moaned at her ministrations. Her hand gliding and twisting when she got to my head, thumb rubbing against the bundle of nerves.

"Rose", I whined out, squirming under her ministrations. I reached over grabbing her hip, she complied and straddled me. Her hand didn't move from my cock, she teased me at her entrance, dragging out a shudder, I swore under my breath, and she stopped. I looked up at her, she returned my gaze then dropped down, taking me all the way in. She giggled at my expression and leaned down to capture my lips. My hands kneaded her ass and she began to move up and down. She moaned into my mouth as I matched her pace. It was a slow, sensual movement, less hurried then our other activities. I shifted up a bit, changing my angle into her. She jerked and her lips stopped their movements, now too distracted to keep up. my hands on her hips helped her movements. She lay her head down on my shoulder and I took over the movements, dropping her ass down and picking it back up to meet my thrusts. She was moaning into my neck, helpless to the feeling of me inside her.

"Di-Dimitri". She whined. I picked up our pace and she began moving on her own again. My hands remained on her ass, continuing to help with her movements. Dropping her down, the sounds of her desire spurring me on. "Uh-UH-UUHH, Dimitri" She cried out, her walls tightening around me, pulling my own orgasm out to come with her.

She was a moaning mess on top of me. I stroked her back and played with her hair, still sheathed inside her. Her inner muscles spasming around me, drawing out little shudders from me. I tried to shift out of her, but she gripped harder, "No".

"Roza", I kissed her forehead, "If I don't take it out or you don't stop…" I trailed off as she sat up, straddling me, still inside her. I gulped at her on top of me. Her hair was damp from sweat and oil, her lightly tanned skin was slick with same mixture. Her eyes were alight with lust and love, a little smirk played on her lips. She clenched internally and moaned at the feeling of my growing erection inside of her. I let my head fall back as she began a steady movement. Up and down.

"Just take it Rose", she laughed and picked up the pace, giving me no rest. My hands were back on my face, unable to watch the goddess above me. She laughed again, which turned into a moan. She quickened the pace at my reaction, climbing higher and higher, I broke, she gasped clenched and came, dragging everything she could out of me. She finally fell off of me, freeing my newly soaked cock to the cool air. I closed my eyes again, unable to move after our latest interlude.

I opened my eyes sometime later to find myself alone in bed. I sat up and heard the shower going in the next room. I walked into the bathroom to find Rose sitting with her back against the glass as the waterfall ceiling poured onto her. I moved into her eyeline and she looked at me.

"I'm too oily and tired to stand.", she said. I chuckled and stepped in, almost immediately slipping. I grabbed the glass to prevent the fall and decided I would join Rose on the floor. I sat so I could stretch my legs out in front of me, letting the water fall down on to me.

"Wow. I think I like seeing you off balance." I looked over at her smiling face. I scanned her body watching the water fall on her, sliding down her. She looked over at me.

"What's that look for". I shook my head and she crawled over. I wrapped my arm around her and she nestled in deeper. "You're all bruised", she said, letting her fingers dance over my hips to the spots were our love making and fucking had shown on my skin. I looked at her moved her legs to open them up a bit.

"So are you".

I kissed the top her hair, just enjoying her next to me. She reached up and grabbed the body wash, handing it to me. "You got all the oil on my skin you can take it off. I maneuvered her in front of me and began rubbing the soap into her skin, a task not as easy as it sounds considering the oil on her skin. relaxed her back on to my chest and breathed deeply as I tried to get the oil off. It started off with innocent intentions, but it was just Rose. She had a way of charging everything with sexual tension. I massaged the soap into her hips and stomach, breasts, then I made my way back down to her thighs. She had to feel me pressed hard against her backside. She raised a leg up so I could wash the bit that was left off her lower leg and then switched legs. I made my way back up to help the soap rinse off her, swallowing hard as I massaged. By this point, Rose was a panting mess in my arms. She grabbed the soap and turned to face me.

"Your turn, Comrade", she says it with a knowing smile and pours soap into her hand to begin rubbing it into my skin. I didn't have a lot of oil beyond my chest and a very hard member now standing at attention. I couldn't tell you how it was possible considering how much we've done tonight. She had a soft smile as she rubbed into my shoulders and chest, making her way down to my abs and hips, then finally to the base of my shaft. I let out a groan as her touch progressed down the hard length. The sounds I was making were amplified through the bathroom. She squeezed a bit harder and I nearly lost it. "I don't even have all the oil off yet", she purred into my ear, with another tight squeeze across my sensitive area and spilled out. She continued to rub me up and down, now kissing and sucking at my neck. She pulled back a bit to let me go. I decided Rose need a bit more attention. I laid her down on the tile floor, the water still crashing down from the ceiling. I positioned myself at her entrance and slid into her tight heat. I stilled for too long and found myself now on my back.

"Nice try, Comrade, but the score stands at-", she began counting on her hand, "9-18, and I plan to keep that number-AH" I thrust up into her to cut her off. She moved on top of me and worked me over, hands on my lower stomach as she gyrated up and down on me. Her face up to the water, which was running down and bouncing off her newly cleaned skin. We were both making a lot of noise, moaning and sighing into the steaming watery-air, the sound of our wet skin smacking together helping to fuel the building climax. Up and down she went, until she cried out, reaching her peak and taking me with her. I pulled her down for a kiss and shifted out of her. She rolled to lay next to me as the water continued to pour onto us, me just holding her snuggled up form.

We finally started moving when the hot water ran out. After toweling down, I put on new briefs and she put her silk robe back on. "What time is it?", she asked. I looked over at the alarm clock set on the nightstand, then did a double take, then went to the window to check what the clock already said, outside showed the orange-yellow-pink of a setting sun.

**A.N: Thank you loves for reading! I'm thinking a last scene in this story to wrap it all up. Let me know what you think; comments, criticism, requests, inner personal thoughts. Don't forget to check out my one-shot story collection 'While We Were There' or my other story, 'You've Neglected Me'. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I am so sorry! I thought I had posted this forever ago. My bad. I went back to look through my archived docs and I now realize that I just never posted this. So, without further delay, the final installment of this little lemon story. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Per the usual, the characters belong to Richelle Mead and the story is mine! **

"We didn't…did we?"

I was honestly as stumped as she was. When my shift ended the vampiric night was just starting, now as I registered that the clock said 5 p.m. and that the setting sun suggested it wasn't lying, I guessed that it was the only logical explanation.

"That's what", she started counting on her fingers, "nine hours? Ugh, no wonder I'm so hunger." She slipped her robe back over her shoulders and wondered down the hall towards the kitchen. I stayed behind to slip on a fresh pair of underwear. Opting for boxers since my dick was still a little raw from fucking Rose through the day. Thinking about her loose robe and her wondering around the kitchen nearly tented them out again. I took a few deep breathes, focusing on the task at hand. Which was what? _Bending Rose on the counter? Her on the counter? The dining room table? _I swore in my native tongue and adjusted my newly hard dick.

_How did she always manage to do this? _At the academy I hadn't allowed my thoughts to wonder so far away. Sure, on occasion it was almost impossible for the mind to not wonder, but now? It was almost a constant train of Rose and having sex with Rose. She was like a drug, as soon as I tasted the first high, I was looking for my next fix.

"Dimitri? Are you coming?", _Oh I'd like to be. _I followed her voice into the kitchen where she was setting up to make eggs and bacon. "What are you thinking, scrambled, fried, or bacon and cheese omelet? Or all of the above? I could defiantly go for all of the above."

"You pick", was all I managed, just staring as she moved about the kitchen. She was far from a master chef, but she had developed a few skills to sustain her constant need for food. It was incredibly arousing to watch her move around in her little robe. She never tied it or anything, if she wanted to be warm, she had a fluffy robe or she had me to make her very warm indeed. No, she wore this one to tease a little more of the day out of me. Her back was to me as she dressed her eggs. She switched to the other pan tending to the bacon. If I was going to do this, I had to do it right. If I got her before she was done cooking, she'd be too distracted.

As discretely as possible I removed my boxers and stroked the aching length. I waited as she piled all the food onto one plate. She had discovered that trick a while ago. One plate meant fewer dishes to clean up. She went to get forks and I was behind her. Her hands went to the counter as my length slid easily beneath the robe, between her legs and against her folds. She whimpered and I pushed my cock forward more.

"Roza", I hissed in her ear, "Do you need food before I take you against this counter or", I slid against her again, earning another whimper, "can I keep going?".

I moved again, my hands on her hip trailing up to her breasts, "I-uhh-oh-h", she stood on her tip-toes, presenting her ass a bit higher for me and I took that as my invitation. I pushed the silk out of my way and then ran my fingers through her wet folds. The need for sustenance wasn't lost on me so I licked my favorite treat off my now drenched fingers. I heard her moan at the action. I entered her quickly not giving her much time to recover from the work with my fingers.

"Dimitri!", she cried out and I began moving inside her. After having a break, I could feel the bruises on my hips. They weren't uncommon with us; her inner thighs were covered in nearly identical marks now. Whenever I saw them, I made sure to kiss them better and then work my way to her swollen throbbing pussy, which she swore hurt more. Now I moved inside her working our way to another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Dim-I-uh-uh-I-PLEASE!", I moved faster inside her, working her up and up until she came, crying out my name. I hadn't realized, but her feet had left the floor somewhere in our interlude, so I was cradling her into me, she was holding herself up, barely by her hands splayed on the counter, and impaled on my cock, me holding onto her hips. She shook as the finally waves of the orgasm washed through her. I pulled out, making a mess all over the floor and the hem of her robe.

"Not again! Do you know how hard it is to clean silk?", she grumbled. She made quick work of the garment, tossing it to land on one of the chairs. She stood in front of me completely naked. Her nipples were standing at full attention and so was my cock.

I moved my hand over it to give it a bit of relief. It was aching both with need and our previous activities. Rose watched me do this, her hand moving to her own aching heat. I growled at the sight moving to her. I turned her around again and moved my arm to her front, lacing my fingers into her soaking heat, helping her to find her release. She reached to find my hard prick in turn, matching the pace I set as I moved two fingers in and out of her, my thumb circling her clit as I did so.

"Uh-UH", she reached up with her other hand to her heavy breasts. My hand moved faster inside her, the other holding her hip against me. Her hand tightened ever so slightly as I rubbed her nerves. I picked up speed, suddenly needing this release more desperately then any of the other we'd had. I worked her over as quickly as I could, plunging another finger insider causing a shuddering gasp and twist over my own nerve ending by my tip. I exploded, the evidence splattering the lower cabinets. She groaned at the feeling of my pulsing cock emptying and whined when I stilled my movements to take in my own orgasm. She continued pumping up and down my length, helping me to ride it out, before I returned my full attention to her. I placed her more squarely in front of me, allowing her to lean back into me as I returned my hands to their previous task. I took it more slowly now that my impending bliss made way for soreness. I ran over her slowly, a steady pool of her essence collecting in my hand. She whined again and moved the hand that had previously been covering my dick to her breasts, spreading a mixture of juices over them, massaging and pinching to add a level of relief and pain to my own movements.

Her head rolled up to look at me and I shifted to meet her stare. "Please, Dimitri?" it was so sweet and soft, her eyes conveying a deep need that only I seemed to be able to provide. I moved down to tangle my tongue with hers and began a more frantic pace inside her, my thumb coaxing her nub, flicking it and tugging, until she bit down on my lower lip and came, my hand over flowing with her and dripping on to the floor.

We both made quick work of cleaning up and eating before the need to sleep over took us. We dragged ourselves into our own bed and crashed on top of the comforter, wanting as much sleep as possible before we'd have to return to work in a few hours. The last thing I felt was Rose wrapping around my arm, "12-21", was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**A.N: Thank you all so much for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it more than you all know. If you're looking for something else to ebb your edge, you can check out my other story 'You've Neglected Me' or my series of one-shots, 'While We Were There'. Thank you all once again and so sorry for making you wait. If you would like to make a story request for my one-shots, feel free to leave them in the reviews or you can PM me. **


End file.
